


Makings of an evil genius

by justanexercise



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: In retrospect, National City is the absolute worst place to get an education. What with the distraction of super villains making a statement every few weeks. It’s even worse when Alex Danvers is roped into helping the villains, all because she chose University of National City.





	

“Come on come on,” Alex urges. She watches the TV with bated breath as Supergirl lays in the crater she’d been hurled into. Alex chews on her fingernails until Supergirl lurches forward back into the air. “Thank God,” Alex breathes out in relief.

It doesn’t take long for Supergirl to dismantle the weapon that’d shot her down in the first place. Good. Alex mutes the TV when the villain makes his escape. She blows out a breath of air and tosses her hair with a gentle flip of her head. Alex checks her watch every few minutes and looks at the door.

Ten minutes on the dot and a rather flaming, literally flaming, man comes through the door. Alex already has the fire extinguisher ready. She douses him.

“Thank you Ms. Danvers,” the man says, shedding his ruined coat.

“Professor Winslow,” Alex says respectfully.

“Progress!” he announces and claps Alex’s shoulders. “This time she went down for half a minute! I think if we just up the electro-magnetic pulse, we might just be able to smash her.”

“Of course sir,” Alex says. “I’ll get right on that.”

“Good good,” he mumbles and sorts through the mechanical mess on the table.

Alex chews her lip. “So my thesis Professor—“

“Oh oh right!” he smacks his forehead. “Yes approved.”

“You haven’t even-“

“I trust that you’ll make a wonderful thesis Ms. Danvers.” He waves to the weapons parts. “Remember up that electro-magnetic pulse!” He makes another flourish and leaves Alex alone in the lab.

Alex brushes her hair back with a long deep sigh. She’s not getting any sleep tonight either.

-

“What’ve we got?” Supergirl asks. She looks intently at the dismantled weapon with a deep frown.

“From what we have left?” J’onn asks with a face of disapproval.

“This time it really hurt,” Supergirl says, rubbing her stomach. “I think it’s going to bruise.”

“You need some time at the sun lamps.”

“I will, after. Now what’d you get off it?”

J’onn points to his computer screen. “Fingerprints, intact ones this time.”

“So we’ve identified Electron?”

“I don’t think so, but we might have found an accomplice” J’onn says. He opens up a file and up comes a mug shot of a woman and an arrest record. “Meet Alexandra Danvers.”

“Criminal? Of course we have an evil scientist on the loose,” Supergirl mumbles.

“Just one arrest record.”

“Oh oh!” Supergirl puts her hand up in the air like she’s waiting for a teacher to call on her. “Arson. No murder. No uhhm…blackmail? That’s a crime too right? All three!”

J’onn shakes his head but it’s negated with the smile he can’t help. “Public urination.”

Supergirl wrinkles her nose. “What? Ew.”

“She was intoxicated at the time, looks like she could have gone for a DUI had she not … urinated on the police car.”

Supergirl’s face scrunches in disgust then curiosity. “How did she even—“

“Anyways,” J’onn clears his throat. “It seems that Ms. Danvers is on her way for a MD and PHD at the University of National City.”

“So…evil genius.”

“Budding evil genius,” J’onn corrects. “Now that we have the maker so to speak, we’re going to need to know if she’s made these weapons for anyone else.”

Supergirl nods sagely.

“We’ll have a chat with her,” J’onn says.

“A chat? Is that another way of saying ‘I’m going to toss her in a black SUV and interrogate her’?”

J’onn does not look amused at her simplification. “Supergirl—“

“If she really is this evil genius, then she’s probably got like a super-secret lair where she does all her … geniusing – and don’t you worry J’onn, I’ve got it under control. No need for some government black bagging.”

“Supergirl—“

It’s too late of course, Supergirl’s already speeding off into the night, looking for one evil-genius Alex Danvers.

-

Alex shucks her shoes off at the door and tosses the box of pizza on the table. She needs beer or maybe wine. Wine is better. She digs around the cabinet for her corkscrew and comes up empty.

“Damn it,” Alex mumbles, looking forlornly at the wine. She shrugs and grabs a butter knife, sticking it into the cork and pressing down until it pops inside the bottle. She drinks straight out of the bottle and takes out a slice of pizza. Alex keeps both hands occupied at all times, always holding a slice of pizza and downing another mouthful of wine.

“This is your evil lair?”

Alex chokes.

Supergirl lands on her balcony and crosses her arms over her chest, glaring at Alex.

“Supergirl?”

“You know who I am.”

Alex raises her eyebrows. “Who doesn’t?”

Supergirl shakes her head and steps towards her with a look of immense disapproval, until her eyes flick to the pizza box. She suddenly looks a lot younger to Alex. “Is that from The Firepit?”

“Yea…”

“They ran out…” Supergirl says in dismay. She shakes her head. “You’re evil!”

“…Because I got the last pizza?”

“Yes! Wait no, because you make weapons!”

Alex’s poker face holds still. She drinks another mouthful of wine and pushes the pizza towards Supergirl. Supergirl looks interested for a moment before she shakes out of it.

“Oh my god it’s not poisoned,” Alex says, taking another slice and chomping it down.

Supergirl swallows. She’s awfully tempted. But justice must prevail. “You make weapons.”

“Oh…that…” Alex shrugs. “They’re not really mine.”

“So you sell them.”

“Does it look like I sell them?” she waves around her small apartment. “I can barely afford to live here.”

Supergirl frowns. “Then why do you—“

Alex groans loudly. “Do you know how hard it is to get your PHD?”

“Uh…can’t say that I do…”

“You know it’s even harder when your professor is a self-professed supervillain?” Alex shakes her head.

“Oh so you’re doing it under duress!” Supergirl nods in understanding. “So I can just take your professor—“

“Did you not hear the part where it’s hard to get a good professor?”

“But…he isn’t good?” Supergirl sits heavily on the chair in front of Alex and takes the wine bottle that’s basically empty away. “So…you’re not an evil genius?”

Alex piffles. “I’m just trying to get my degree.”

“By making weapons? By trying to kill me?”

Alex gives her a look. “Supergirl, if I wanted to kill you you’d be dead.” Alex blinks. “Wait no that sounds bad, forget I said that.”

Supergirl frowns deeply.

Alex creeps her hand back to the wine bottle and takes one last sip of wine. Maybe when they arrest her and throw her into a dark cell Supergirl would visit her. Alex lets her gaze roam up and down Supergirl’s form. She definitely looks fitter in person.

-

Supergirl lets Alex down gently at the DEO headquarters. She grins when Alex looks at everything in awe, from the mass surveillance system on the board to the lab windows.

“Oh my god is that a spaceship?” Alex says, half-running to it.

“Yup that’s mine, my spaceship.”

“This is…” Alex strokes her palms up and down Supergirl’s spaceship.

“Supergirl,” J’onn enters, once again his face slashed in disapproval. “What have you done?”

“Okay so,” Supergirl clasps her hands together. “We might have read the situation wrong.”

J’onn raises his eyebrows and makes a keep going motion.

“So Alex here, is totally not an evil genius. Well a genius but not evil. She doesn’t want to kill me.”

“Or hurt anyone!” Alex amends.

“Right,” Supergirl says. “It’s cause her professor, Professor Winslow? Yea him, he’s Electron and he’s been making Alex make him weapons.”

J’onn snaps his attention to Alex. “And you agreed?”

“Okay do you know how hard it is to get into a prestigious university? And get into a good PHD program with actual distinguished professors?”

J’onn grunts.

Alex points. “I thought not.”

“Be that as it may Ms. Danvers, you still contributed to Electron’s activities which means we have reason to keep you here.”

Alex looks wide-eyed between Supergirl and J’onn. “Wait hold up, this can’t be legal!”

“J’onn,” Supergirl says through a wide smile. “Maybe we can all come to an agreement! Sort of, since Alex is such a genius.” Supergirl continues despite J’onn’s scoff. “I was thinking that the DEO can help her get her PHD, working here?”

“Wait I didn’t—“ Alex starts.

“Good idea Supergirl.”

Alex holds her hands up. “Wait—“

“Awesome!” Supergirl hugs Alex tightly. “This is gonna be so cool! So what else can you make?”

“Before that can happen,” J’onn says. “She needs to train, for 12 hours a day.”

“What?!” Alex gapes. “Why?!”

“So you can be an agent of the DEO Ms. Danvers.”

“I didn’t…what?”

“Come on, don’t you want to help fight the good fight? No more making weak weapons for subpar Supervillains?” Supergirl asks with a puppy dog eager expression.

“I….I…” Alex gulps. She turns to J’onn. “So I can still get my degree here?”

“If you’re up to the task.”

“…this can’t be worse than Winslow,” Alex begrudgingly says. “Okay…so when do I start?”

-

“My whole body hurts,” Alex groans, breathing heavily on the training mat.

Supergirl giggles and jumps up and down. “Come on, lets go again!”

“I didn’t even know I could have muscles everywhere…even my ear aches.”

“It’s not that bad, is it?” Supergirl lies down next to Alex and pokes her in the stomach. Alex can’t even move to deflect it.

“Not all of us can heal in five minutes.”

Supergirl hums. She nervously chews her lip and perches on her elbow, looking down at Alex’s relaxed face. “You’re okay with this right?”

“Getting beat up every day?”

“No, not that. Well kind of maybe. But … working here.” Supergirl picks at her uniform. “I know that you didn’t exactly get a choice.”

Alex cracks open her eyes and holds Supergirl’s hand. “Hey, I’ll choose this all the time. Plus you’re way better to look at than Winslow.” Alex uses the last of her strength and takes Supergirl’s hand to press a light kiss to her knuckles.

Supergirl ducks her head to hide her blushing face. She vaults up and pulls Alex along with her. “Come on, I’m starving.”

Alex doesn’t make a comment as Supergirl drags her out of the DEO. She shifts her hand and entwines their fingers, seeing the flush sneak up to Supergirl’s ears. Alex grins, National City isn’t so bad after all. She’ll take a cute Superhero over a Supervillain any day.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by that tumblr post saying something about a phd student helping a supervillain cause its their professor and the hero going 'i see good in you'!


End file.
